May I Come in?
by LittleCaroline
Summary: At this hot summer night in the apartment complex two people lost their sleep. Hanamoto-sensei/Takemoto-kun. At last, NC-17.


**May I come in?**

Hanamoto-sensei was reading a boring book on the art history just to kill at least a part of this hot summer night when Takemoto-kun knocked on his door.

- Sensei, the light was on, so I thought you aren't sleeping too. May I come in?

- Of course you may. We are not in college, Takemoto-kun, make yourself at home.

- Thank you. It's hot this year, the air in my room is so stuffy, I hardly can breathe, let alone sleep. – Takemoto was very nervous, he sat at the edge of the chair, great tense could be felt in his pose.

- Takemoto, to be honest I've noticed you wasn't sleeping well lately, it's not the temperature that bothers you, is it?

Takemoto was silent, it seemed he desperately wanted the earth could swallow him up. Sensei put away his book and went to the fridge. He took two bottles of ice cold beer and gave one to Takemoto.

- It's okay if you don't want to tell me - Hanamoto-sensei made a long gulp of beer. Takemoto sipped a little, gazing at his bare feet.

- You know, when I was still a student the whole world seemed to be my greatest enemy, I was in constant struggle with my own thoughts, dreams and desires. Eventually you'll understand that you have your part of control in everything, you always can change the reality, the matter is that you want it to change according to your will without your interference. – Sensei followed all Takemoto's moves while he was talking, not paying much attention to what exactly he was saying – it was the usual "grown man" bla-bla stuff. Takemoto now was looking inside his bottle, taking a sip or two from time to time – it's a good sign.

- Sensei – Takemoto felt better, he drank up his beer and collected himself – Why are you alone? I mean… you are so smart and good-looking, why don't you get yourself a girlfriend?

Hanamoto-sensei could hardly hide the smile, he went to the fridge again, this time fished out a bottle of whisky and went to the cupboard to get glasses:

- Morita brought this stuff for me last time he disappeared… I was watering the flowers while he was away. It's time to show you what the real single-malt is.

The glasses clanged together. Takemoto's face expression now was rather calm, but his eyes still looked anxious.

- You know, I like being alone. If I had a girlfriend I wasn't able to drink like that with you. Loneliness has its own pleasures and bachelor's life gives you lots of freedom. Kampai!

Takemoto dried his glass at one gulp, for a minute he was silent and then he asked what he wanted to ask since the very beginning:

- And what about sex? How do you satisfy you sexual needs?

Hanamoto-sensei also dried his glass at one gulp.

- Oh, I see.. that's why you lost your sleep. There are lots of solutions to your problem. Do you masturbate?

Takemoto-kun grabbed the whisky and made a big drop straight from the bottle.

- I did! And I did a lot. But… now I just don't think it's enough.

- Really? Why don't you try it then?

- Right now?

- And why not? You'll see it's all different if someone is watching. Here – drink up, take off all your cloth and sit right there. I'll stay here.

It seemed crazy, but Takemoto willingly did everything Hanamoto-sensei asked him to do, he felt… relieved, of course he was very shy and confused, his every move was unsteady and it was almost touching. He quickly took off sweaty T-shirt and shorts, made a long deep breath and removed the trunks. A chair is always a little cool when you are naked, it felt so good… Takemoto closed his eyes, grabbed his penis, and his hand slowly began to move. It was indeed different. His eyes were closed, but he could feel sensei examining him. He even seemed to know where exactly sensei was looking now, it was like a very gentle touch. Takemoto was so unprotected, opened, vulnerable and it made the pleasure deeper than ever. He was losing control under his own movements, feelings, sensations, his hand went faster, faster, faster. He moaned… then again, louder, louder. It became more like a scream, when he reached a peak.

Takemoto didn't open his eyes at once, he wanted to last the moments of the calm relaxation and besides he was slightly afraid of seeing sensei's face. When he did looked at him, he saw Hanamoto-sensei breathe a little heavily, but his eyes were cool and calm. Takemoto glanced a little lower and saw something more interesting – sensei had an erection.

The next few things Takemoto did after he opened his eyes stayed a real mystery for him, he never thought he could do anything like that. He went to the bathroom, desperately trying not to stare at sensei's pants. There he saw a little cute hat, probably Hagu's, he put it on and looked in the mirror, the hat made him look like a little girl, he decided to deepen the impression – he found a pink lipstick and after few tries he saw the reflection of the pretty lady, well, with a penis, but who cares?

When he finally decided to leave the bathroom, his fear of sensei came back, what if he'll find only a sarcastic smile and arrogance in his eyes? After a minute thought Takemoto decided that arrogance is just what he needed at that time and went out. Sensei was sitting in the same pose, with the same bulb in his pants, but the bottle was empty and his eyes were much more warmer. When he saw Takemoto, pupils in his eyes enlarged but he didn't say a word. Takemoto went straight to him, and put his hands on sensei's fly, saying:

- May I come in, Hanamoto-sensei?

He didn't wait for an answer and presumed that silence meant "yes". Once, when he was in a high school one girl at the party mixed the rooms (and wine with vodka) and gave Takemoto a blow job. He realized that it wasn't a dream when saw lipstick marks, there, in the morning. He was wondering if he would leave any lipstick traces this time… Sensei's dick was huge. Takemoto sucked it with a great diligence, as a good girl, or boy, whatever. The size was just enough to give creeps and respect. And just when Takemoto felt that he is getting to something interesting, sensei placed his hands around Takemoto's head, made him stop and look up and then gently kissed him, firstly, in mouth, then in the neck, then sensei's tongue touched his nipples… It felt so good, Takemoto sensed how pleasure waves were spreading in all directions, his back slightly bent, welcoming every move of sensei's lips. Takemoto's hands, at first so helpless, now began to unfasten Hanamoto-sensei's shirt, and soon sensei was naked too. Takemoto felt the strangest desires were born inside him, so unlike his usual fantasies about boobs and such. Sensei suddenly stood up, went to the cabinet and took out something. Takemoto thought that sensei's nudity made his penis look even bigger. Takemoto, still in the silly hat with a blurred lipstick, followed sensei's movements in the great anticipation. Soon he understood what sensei took out of the cabinet. It was lubricant. But before he managed to think anything else, sensei came closer and asked with a pure sarcasm in his voice:

- May *I* come in, Takemoto-kun?

Takemoto would laugh if he only could, but he couldn't. He just moaned.


End file.
